


It's a LIVE stream

by EmeraldLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Harry is a Minecraft streamer in his spare time. His boyfriend is a jerk.





	It's a LIVE stream

Harry grinned as he settled into his red gaming chair, giving a wave at the camera that faced him and greeting his viewers.

“Hello again, friends! It’s that time again, time for me to try not to die while I run around in Minecraft!”

Harry had fully embraced the combination of Muggle and Wizarding life, and streaming Minecraft for whoever felt like watching had become his new passion in life. Sure, he had a job outside of streaming - he played professional Quidditch - but the little community he had built up brought a good deal of joy to his life.

He wasn’t very good, of course, but people seemed to enjoy watching him try, struggle, and eventually fall down a ravine and die. His facial expressions seemed to be what most people came for as Harry was quite animated, especially when faced with a situation that usually lead to his characters untimely death.

On this day in particular, the brunette was finally exploring the Nether, and he sure as hell wasn’t playing on peaceful while he did it.

There was a lot of cursing, and flailing, and at one point Harry jumped so bad he nearly fell out of his chair. And all the while, his viewers loved it! Harry was making a good deal of Muggle money, not that he really needed it, and his viewers were over the moon when he announced that one hundred percent of all his earnings were going to charity.

“It’s the start of a new month,” Harry grinned, chatting as he explored in the game. “and you all know what that means… time to choose a new charity!” He did a little dance in his chair, shaggy hair falling into his eyes momentarily before he brushed it away.

“As you’ve all seen previously, I have a dart board just off camera and each month I toss a dart the board and that tells me what charity we’ll be donating to. So let’s get to it!”

Harry had specially crafted his streaming room so that nothing identified him as anything but a ‘normal’ Muggle, and after pausing his game, he adjusted the camera to view the dart board.

“One… two… three!” The dart sailed quickly through the air and buried itself into one of the slips of paper containing the name of a charity. Harry quickly plucked the dart from the board before opening the piece of paper and bringing it to the camera.

“This month’s donations go to the Northern Lights Children’s Hospital!”

The camera was repositioned to view Harry sitting in his chair and the game resumed. Donations poured in and Harry made sure to acknowledge every single one of them.

Harry continued with his game, his streams were often two or more hours long, and he found himself focussed on a particularly turbulent struggle against multiple enemies and a sword that failed right when he needed it most. He was so focussed, it seemed, that he wasn’t aware that someone else had entered his room. To be honest, he only noticed because a pair of hands slid over his thighs, making him jump.

“O-oh!” He struggled to keep his face from showing too much surprise, forcing it to look as though he was wincing. “Leg spasm!” Unable to move his hands from the keyboard and mouse, lest he stop playing the game, Harry was completely at the mercy of his visitor. He couldn’t even shoot a glare!

“Time to get my game face on, it seems,” Harry narrowed his eyes, making a silly face in the hopes of covering up any emotions caused by the hand that was now palming him through his sweatpants.

“I wonder if I can do this without showing any emotion!” he suddenly declared, eyes lighting up. Yes, the perfect excuse! As he took a long, deep breath and settled into a tense body position and a focused face, the brunette mentally chanted to keep breathing. His viewers were highly amused by this, and completely unaware of the fact that Harry’s half hard length was now free of his pants and exposed to the cool air of his streaming room. Never had he been so happy that he wasn’t the type to show more than his head and shoulders, because this would surely get him banned.

He was worried about speaking, not sure his words would make sense as a warm hand closed around his length, stroking eagerly. Harry’s toes curled against the hardwood floor under his feet as a hot, wet mouth suddenly surrounded his tip and a tongue lashed out to taste him.

Another deep breath in, and then out, teeth clenched together already. He was certainly not new to the world of oral sex, hell, he was a highly enthusiastic participant, but not while he was being watched by over a hundred people! Merlin, what if there were kids watching?! Sure, he had his stream set as mature because he could get a little caught up in his game and swear sometimes, but that didn’t mean there weren’t kids watching him play.

Another hand cupped his bollocks and brought them out of his pants as well, fondling them gently as the mouth on him descended lower, making his leg muscles clench.

People were donating in support of Harry’s ‘game face’ and subscribing to his stream, making Harry groan internally - it was part of the rules (not officially, but good conduct) to acknowledge all your supporters and Harry knew he was going to have to speak. The problem was the talented tongue that was rubbing against the underside of his cock, and the tight, wet heat as his partner’s mouth worked up and down.

“Thank you,” he forced out, stating each donator and subscriber name one by one, even if he found his hips starting to roll without his permission. The person between his legs smirked around his thick length and started moving faster, one hand stroking his still clothed thigh while the other moved past his bollocks to rub firmly against his perineum.

That nearly undid him and only be sheer luck did he nearly die while fighting a bad guy, frantically retreating to a safe space to recover health. The brunette dropped his head as though struggling with the fact he had nearly died, but in truth… he was much too close to having his eyes roll back in his head.

While the action only lasted a moment or two, mostly because he was worried his viewers would think he was breaking his game face, Harry lifted his head and resumed the game. That sinful mouth was doing all sorts of things on his cock and once more his toes were curling and his legs began to tense.

“Th-that was intense,” he managed to stammer out, even if his viewers were praising his ability to defeat the bad guy without dying. “It’s been nearly two hours and I think that’s a great place to wrap up.”

Long fingers curled around the base of his now aching length, stroking quickly as only his leaking tip remained resting against his partner’s lips and Harry knew he was going to lose control.

He tried his best to remain smiling and his normal, composed self while he did a quick wrap up, apologizing for cutting things shorter than usual.

“Don’t f-forget to follow my streams t-to get notifications!” he squeaked, waving as he slammed a hand against his keyboard, ending the stream and cutting off the camera and microphone.

“You BASTARD,” he gasped, shoving a hand beneath his desk to fist into silky blonde hair, hips thrusting almost instantly.

“You love me,” Draco smiled sweetly up at him, barely visibly from his hiding place, though he was more focused on flicking his tongue against Harry’s blunt tip. The brunette moaned openly now, bracing his feet against the floor as his back arched, giving a few eager thrusts into Draco’s warm hand before he was spurting a thick load on his lover’s tongue.

“Fuck!” Harry forced his chair to roll back just enough that he was able to witness the final shot settle on Draco’s pink tongue, the blonde watching him with lust filled silver eyes. Releasing Draco’s hair and sliding his hand down, Harry cupped his pale cheek and swiped a thumb over the blonde’s messy bottom lip.

“I could have been banned for that,” he panted, though he groaned as he watch Draco swallow his load and lick his lips afterwards.

“I had a craving,” the blonde smiled sweetly. Harry fisted a hand in the front of Draco’s shirt and pulled gently, urging the blonde to stand up and kiss him. He twisted his chair so there was more room, their tongues sliding together as Harry shoved a hand into the front of Draco’s silky pajama pants, wrapping cool fingers around his hard and leaking length. Draco groaned against his lips and nodded, standing up straight and using both hands to push his pants down his hips.

“I think we have the same craving,” Harry grinned, not hesitating to lean forward in his chair and swallow Draco in one swoop. He loved the sounds the blonde made when being sucked off, still under the impression that Draco had a serious kink when it came to the action. Long, slender fingers from both hands found their way into Harry’s hair and Draco immediately began to thrust, pumping his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth.

“That’s right, suck me,” he almost hissed, spreading his legs a little wider to keep his balance as he fucked his lover’s mouth without hesitation. He himself had never masted deepthroating a cock, but Harry took him fully without so much as a hitched breath, and Draco couldn’t get enough of it. The feel of Harry’s tongue against the underside or the way he teased his tip each time Draco withdrew, not to mention the way Harry would grip his hips, digging his nails in just enough to cause tingles to run up Draco’s spine.

“I’m going to cum,” the blonde ground out, his own toes curling against the hardwood floor. “I’m going to cum in your pretty mouth and make it so fucking messy.” Harry groaned, his eyes closed in concentration as he urged Draco to move fasted, tugging his hips forward.

While the blonde had a thing for catching Harry’s load on his tongue and showing it off, Draco knew he would actively have to pull out if he wanted such a sight because Harry usually kept him buried down his throat when he came.

He was sure his fingers were curled so tightly in Harry’s hair that he was causing pain but his boyfriend never complained, hell, Harry moaned as Draco pulled his head flush against his hips, knowing what was coming. The vibrations in Harry’s throat from the moan was what undid the blonde, his voice filling the room as he came heavily, shooting his load down Harry’s eager throat.

“Mmm…” Harry squirmed against his chair, opening green eyes to meet with silver as Draco withdrew from his mouth. The blonde all but collapsed bonelessly against him, making Harry chuckle and hold him close, shifting in his gaming chair. He smiled as Draco tucked his head under Harry’s chin, one arm holding his boyfriend close as he returned his attention to his ended stream.

Or he thought he had ended it.

The amount of donations was staggering.

He was scared to view the comments, but the final one stated his broadcast had been cut off only moments after Draco had face fucked him to completion.

Over a hundred people had seen the two of them blowing one another.

He was absolutely going to be banned.


End file.
